With the increased demands for wireless communications, new frequency bands (“bands”) are routinely created. In instances in which a new band is created, mobile terminals may be created to make use of the new bands, while a majority of mobile terminals may still operate on legacy bands. Indeed the new mobile terminals may also be configured to operate on the legacy bands.
Generally, for example, overlapping bands, such as for example band 26, may indicate support for the overlapping bands such as Band 5, 18 and/or 19 in its capability. Band 26 is further described in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) TR 37.806 v1.0.0 which is incorporated by reference herein.
In instances in which there are overlapping bands and as reflected in Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) specifications of 3GPP TS 25.331, which is hereby incorporated by reference, a neighbor cell list is linked to an absolute radio frequency channel number (ARFCN). In overlapping bands (e.g. band 26) linking the ARFCN to a neighbor cell list may cause the inclusion of neighboring frequencies and/or cells (which are part of multiple bands) multiple times in the neighbor cell list with multiple different ARFCNs. Such multiple inclusions in the neighbor cell list may lead, for example, to system information message size increases because the same neighbors are included multiple times. Alternatively or additionally, for example, a mobile terminal that supports multiple bands may perform cell re-selection evaluation and potentially measurement reporting triggering evaluation multiple times for the same cells.